As White As The Snow
by Rio Sawada
Summary: Rachel, The Private and Secret Secretary of Vongola Ninth was sent to the Japan to protect Sawada Tsunayoshi as the person that Ninth trust most in the Vongola. After 3 months, bad things really happen as the Ten Years Bazooka send her to the future. What will she do? 100 x OC / Byakuran x OC
1. Ten Years In The Future

**As White As A Snow**

**My name is Rio Sawada!**

**Please enjoy this story!**

**Byakuran x OC**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter One;

Ten Years In The Future

My name is Rachel Nieve. Today, I spent my day in my office. The wall is white ,the couch is white, the floor is white, all of it. I'm also wearing a white dress right now. The only thing that isn't white is my black shoes and my purple hair. I sighed as I continue doing my paperworks, it's been 5 years since I'm working for Vongola as Ninth secret and private secretary. I'm still 15 years old but I'm already working as a mafia famiglia secretary, weird? I don't think so. The soon to be boss for Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi is 14 years old. So it's not weird. I had a complete document about all of the people in mafia. I sighed as my phone rang, "Hello? This is the Vongola Office."

"Hello, Rachel."said the person, it was Ninth or Nono.

"Ninth, what's up?"ask me friendly. Ninth didn't like it if I am to formal. I like him, he is so kind to me. He adopt me as his daughter when my parents died or murdered to be exact.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you take care of Tsunayoshi?"

"The Candidate of Vongola Decimo? May I know why?"ask me curious.

" I want you to help and protect Tsunayoshi because I have a feeling there's something gonna happen. And the one that I trust most in the Vongola expect my guardian is you."

"Thank you, I gladly accept your request! So when I will be going, I will packed my luggage now."

"Tomorrow at 3a.m. If it's okay."

"So early in the morning, but okay. Thank you for your trust, pops."

"Your welcome."

Then, I spent my days at Japan. After I met with Sawada, I understand and agree why he is worthy to become the decimo. He is kind and have a strong resolve, even thought he is still weak. He also friendly with everyone. His guardian is really funny and recently make me pissed off. But i'm okay with it. 3 months with them passed, I wonder what danger that will come. And I realized that danger is really happen when a purple bazooka or Ten Years Later Bazooka sent me to the future.

I found my self laying down at a middle of forest, I heard some people shouting, "Who's there?!" I twitched. Quickly, I stand up and jump up to the tree. I found a person with black shirt and gun, "No one. It is only my feelings? Oh, w-" He chocked up when I jump down and chopped the man's neck."Save." I sighed in relief. I see a emblem, MILLEFIORE. I never heard that kind of family... not in my document, but because this is the future since I'm shot by the 10 Years Later Bazooka maybe it's a new famiglia.

Suddenly, I heard A voice from a device, "Sector B-12, Reporting. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto has been killed." I froze. Tsuyoshi?! He is Takeshi-kun father! How the hell it's happened? I bit my lips.

I took that man clothes, I have to disguise myself as the Millefiore men. My eyes narrowed, I wear the helm and put the device in the pocket. I checked up the gun that tied up on my thigh. "I'm ready to rock on any time." I smirked.

**To be continued.**


	2. Millefiore's Base

**As White As The Snow**

**Hello! This is Rio Sawada!**

**Still remember me? Sorry for the long wait! (TTATT)**

**/(v o v)\ Thank you for the follows and favorites**

**Special thanks to Clocked002 for the review! \(^ **o** ^)/**

**Now, let's go to the story!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Chapter Two; Millefiore Base

More than five minutes passed, I still in the future, can't go back. I checked my surroundings, then I found a ring on the ground with a chain covering it with a box next to it. I stared at it, If I'm not wrong, that place is the place where I found myself here... I decide to keep it, so I took that ring and chain, along with the box and putted it in my pocket. This Millefiore White Uniform is really hot...

"All Millefiore White Spell, go back to the base." A voice from the device said.

Where is the base? Errrr... "Hey, you!" I heard a voice from my back. "Come on, you heard that announcement right?" I turned to see another men with this uniform.

"... I know. Let's go." I tried to keep my voice down. Let's find out who is this Millefiore guy and what they planning... I followed the other Millefiore guy and we arrived at a white building. Quite cool... "Hey! What section are you?! Report yourself!"

I twitched... Errr... If I'm not wrong... "Section B-12, Sir!" I give him a salute.

"Antonio Gaudie. Okay, get in!"shout the man. I sighed in relieve. At least I can go into the base. So the name of the Millefiore men that I knocked out is Antonio Gaudie...

The men beside me patted my shoulder, "Oi, Antonio, what do you think? Suddenly Byakuran-sama call us here like that..." Who is Byakuran anyways? The boss of the Millefiore, maybe...

Err... How to speak like a boy? Let's try... "Beats me, I don't even know." My heart beats really fast...

"Well, Let's go to the meeting room.." And there, we arrive at the big meeting room filled with more then hundred persons! Hell... It's so hot here... Argh, Deal with it, Rachel! Well, I'm not a summer person.

"Hi~ Everyone~ Sorry to call you suddenly like that~" Hell, a hologram of a white haired person come out from a device. His eyes is closed, he is smiling, and eating marshmallow. Covered my the helmet, I give a poker face. "Well, you know~~~ We will send some of us to Japan for the Vongola Hunt~ We just found out that Yamamoto Takeshi went to Japan~~ to Namimori, of course~" So this is Italy, huh? Wait, Vongola Hunt?!

"And we also found out that some of Vongola Members, Gianini, Lal Mirch of CEDEF, Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato are in the Japan as well~ So, Shou-chan went to Japan~ I will sent some of you too~ Which is Section B until D~" He eat marshmallow again. Gianini is that technician right? Lal Mirch too? And Hibari Kyoya, plus Gokudera? Wait, I'm supposed to be Section B-12 right? So I'm going to Japan?

"You will go to Japan tomorrow~ Be prepared!" And then the hologram just disappeared.

"So you have to go? It's a pity that I'm section A!"shout the person next to me.

What to say... "Well, I'm going to the toilet!" And I run to the toilet. I guess... I have to go to boys room, huh...

I opened the toilet door and opened my helmet. "So hot~" I sighed. I go to wash my face and stared at the mirror. My long hair make it more hot... I should tied it...

Then suddenly the door opened. A man with white uniform, blond hair, and caramel eyes stared at me suspiciously. I stared at him and gulped. "Who are you?!"

"...A person?"answered me awkwardly. "Oh, fuck." I cursed under my breath.

The person attacked me with a gun. I quickly jumped to the other side in surprise. "INTRUDER!"

"Am not! Wait, I am! Or... Okay, am not." I shout ,panicked. "Whatever! As long as I am still a living human!" shouted me after thousands of bullets com towards me. "GAH!" I shrieked in fear while running randomly and escaped from the toilet prison! You know what? More than thousands people chasing me!

Then I noticed a person, wearing a ring, opened a box with the ring that covered by flames, and a gun appeared! Wait! I think I have seen something familiar... the box and ring that I found at the forest! I took the ring and box while jumping around so I don't get shot.

I put the ring on my finger. Now focus, how to lit up the flame? …. Try to imagine it... How to lit up the flame? …. Ah, whatever! I want to keep alive and save Tsunayoshi and company! And the flame appeared! "Lucky~" I put the ring to the box calmly.

"Nyaaaan!" A white cat appeared! Wow, he is so cute! He was covered by indigo flames, if I'm not wrong, it was Mist Flame.

"Errr... Can you make them get lost? Mmmm... Shiro?" I named the cat Shiro! White is my favorite color and he is white. Shiro means white, what's wrong with that?

"Nyaa~n!" He nodded and suddenly he transformed into a gunblade! What is gunblade? It's a gun and blade that mixed in one thing, well how do I know that? Because the shape is so look like the one in the Final Fantasy! I am a gamer, just to let you know.

The gun blade is long and still in the gun form. And the color is white! Of course. "Let's see, how to activate it?"

"Nyaaa~n!" A hologram appeared, it's said 'Focus your flame and fire it! Nyaa~n!' Even it has a nyaa~n on the end of the message!

"Okay! Let's try!" I pointed the gunblade to the enemies. "Focus the flame..." A beam of indigo light appeared on the mouth of the gunblade. "And fire!" And the light boomed the enemies! "Cool!" I commented.

"Nyan!"shout Shiro.

Then I turned, there are still many of them?! "Argh, I guess It's better to run after all?!"

"Nyaa~n!" I heard Shiro sounds from the gunblade again. A hologram appeared with a message. 'Imagine there's three of you and use your flame to make those illusion, nyan!' I can use Illusion?! Cool!

"Thanks, Shiro! Let's see... Imagine..." I imagined there's three of me that running on the same direction and split up while the real me took the changes to hide at the next turn. Yes, there's another corridor on the right. Okay, focus the flame and make the illusion! And yes, three illusion of me appeared.

"Illusion?!"shout the enemies.

I smirked, while they confused due to the illusion, I run and turned on to the other side of corridor. "We did it!" I cheered.

"Nyaaa~n!"

"Thanks, Shiro!" I smiled happily. "Let's try to look around." I walked on to the corridor without any guards. Then suddenly, I heard a voice, "Hm~ Look who I found here~? Rachel Nieve-chan!" That voice is... I turned to the source of the sound and gulped.

"Oh, paper craft." What with the paper craft?! "Never mind, There's a Marshmallow Monster!"shouted me. "Fuck, Damn, Shit, *&*#^$*#&*$#*&" And there it is, a beautiful rainbow of language.

"Fufufufu~ Looks like you are ten years younger~!"

"I don't care about that!" I shouted, argh, my lungs hurts!

"Nyaaaa!" Shiro hissed.

"Okay, first he is the boss, he should be stronger than me... so plan A, attack will probably failed..." I muttered. "Shiro... Let's run away first!" I run as quick as I can and the Byakuran guy chased me. And then, the Millefiore mens appeared. "The fuck!" I turned, there's a window! I'm not athletic enough to jump off from the window!

"Hn~" A dragon appeared from that Byakuran's hand! He will shoot it, right?!

"H-HIIIIE!" Why I shrieked like Tsunayoshi?! I jumped out off the window and hugged Shiro who is in the cat from. "HOPE I'M STILL ALIVE!"shouted me in fear.

I hate you universe! What a bad luck I had today! Curse the ten years later in the future! And hell... I naively sneaked into the enemies base alone while they have millions members!

"NYAAAA~!" I heard a voice. Suddenly, Shiro goes to my shoes and I'm flying!

"Shiro!" I smiled happily. I turned to see the enemies ready to chase me off. "Let's fly with high speed!" I use my flame again and we're flying in top speed until I can't see the Millefiore Base. "The Italy isn't safe, we need to fly to Japan first and meet with Tsunayoshi..." I mumbled.

I now floating on a road somewhere, there's no car, no peoples, or anything. But suddenly, "RACHEL-SAN!" A shout can be heard.

Shiro get back to his usual form and I fell to the ground. I see a familiar face, "Chrome?!"

"You seems younger... and isn't that the Millefiore Uniform?"mumbled her.

"Lambo shoot the TYL Bazooka and I'm here. An hour ago, I sneaked in to the Millefiore Base and chased to the death. Luckily, I have Shiro here!" I patted Shiro's head.

"Nyaan!"

"You go to the Millefiore base?! That's dangerous!" She shouted.

"Well, I meet with the Byakuran guy that nearly get me killed. So I jumped off from a window and fly with top speed here."explained me to her.

"You meet Byakuran too? Ah, you should go to Namimori! Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun are there. You should be save there."said her to me with a serious eye.

"What happened to the others? What about Tsunayoshi?!"asked me. Then she gave me a sad face. Noticed this, I nodded, "Alright, It's my plan to go to Namimori. Anyways, There's a man that Byakuran called 'Shou-chan' that went to Namimori. Some Millefiore mens will go to Japan tomorrow."

"I see." She nodded.

"If I go first, what about you?"asked me to her.

"I'm going later. Here, accept this. This is yours." She gave me another box and ring, this time it's purple colored. "You in this era told me to keep this for awhile."

"Thanks." I took the box and ring, "Then I will go now..."

"Ah, Before that... You need some disguise..." She gave me a black case.

"Disguise? Err... What is this?"asked me.

"You gave it to me..." She opened the case and here it is. Contact lenses, wigs, masks, and many more. There's also some clothes.

"Cool. I can use this. But I need a passport and money to go to Japan..." I mumbled.

"Everything inside. The Passport is fake, thought... You need to change the photo by yourself."explained her.

"Alright, thank you, Chrome." I smiled widely.

She smiled weakly, "Your welcome, Rachel-san." Then she pointed into a building. "That's the airport, you can go in through the back door and change your clothes and do your make up there. Don't forgot the photo for the passport."

I nodded, "Then, see you soon!"

"See you." She smiled again.

I did what she told to me and fly to Namimori. I just hope, nothing going to happened...

* * *

**To be continued**

**R & R! I really appreciate your reviews!**

* * *

**CHARACTER PROFILE**

**Name: Rachel Nieve**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Birthday: 25 December**

**Height: 154 cm**

**Weight: 41 kg**

**Appearance: Usually wears a white collared and sleeveless shirt, black skirt, and black boots. Her purple hair usually tied one on the right side with a black ribbon. Her eyes is blue [See Sora's eyes from Kingdom heart.] **

**Flames: Mist and Cloud**

**Box Weapon: Shiro [A white cat – Mist Atributte] and Kuro [A black cat – A cloud attribute] {Note: She asked Verde to made them, along with the rings. That's why their class is beyond A class. Although they still can't beat the Vongola and Mare's rings.}**

**Favorite Color: White**

**Favorite Season: Winter**

**Favorite Food: Marshmallow, Mochi, and Dango **

**Favorite Drinks: Hot Caramel Coffee**

**Dislike: Summer **

**BOX WEAPON CORNER**

**Shiro:**

_**A beyond A- Class Mist Box Weapon that can transformed into a gunblade, Combination of Gun and Blade {Note: Like I told before, Rachel asked Verde to made it. Which is why she asked Verde to made it like the one in the Final Fantasy. The gunblade is the weapon of Lightning and Leon.} He can also transformed into a flying shoes that used to escape in a dangerous situation. His normal form is a white cat that has a light blue eyes.**_

**Kuro:**

_**A beyond A- Class Cloud Box Weapon that can transformed into a special metal road that can shrink and expand using the cloud flame, there's also a button to make it changes to a trident, tonfa, spears, hammer, and many more. He also can transformed into a piece of strong minerals that can multiplies and expand/shrink with the cloud propagation that used as a defense. His normal form is a black cat that has a dark blue eyes.**_

* * *

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORTS! REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED! SO PLEASE REVIEW! \ ( ^ o ^ ) /


End file.
